


You’re Spider-Man?!?

by Parknerandirondad



Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad
Summary: Day 2: “And i said ‘no,’ you know, like a liar” / identity shenanigans / iron ladMy take on Harley and Peter finding out about each other’s identities.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Jelly’s Parkner Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020
Kudos: 1
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	You’re Spider-Man?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harley looks weird in the iron man suit basically it’s cuz iron lad hasn’t been on screen before, that I know of. I’m not exactly happy about this but I’ll live. It is all digitally drawn by me!

[Identity reveal](https://pin.it/aCLoiYo)

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests!


End file.
